


Colours of the Rainbow

by etrix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrix/pseuds/etrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor gets his first introduction to Dean from a yellow file folder.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://spnland.livejournal.com/profile">spnland</a>  ‘I Fought the Law’ writing challenge (write a 100-400 word story from Victor’s POV); this won 2<sup>nd</sup> Place. w00t!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours of the Rainbow

The file landed on his desk with a snap. It was yellow for dangerous offenders. Victor could add it to his green folders (fugitives—not dangerous), red (high publicity), and blue (cold cases—too many of those), but he didn’t want to. He was ready to go home after a long day.

“What’s this?”

“A new case; just came in.”

Victor had been promised no more cases until he moved Jason Derek Brown from a yellow folder to a white one. White was for closed files (bad guys bagged, tagged, and ready for incarceration). He had many of those, but not as much as he’d like.

Deputy Director Operations Steven Groves smiled, “Boss’s orders.”

Victor snorted; so much for promises. “Why am I getting this?”

“You’re the best,” the DDO answered. “At least according to office gossip.”

Victor knew his co-workers called him Ice Man behind his back. Whatever. They could call him what they liked, as long as they did their jobs and let him do his. He was proud of what he did; he took monsters off the street and made the world a better place. He was organized, efficient and tenacious. And if those traits spilled over into his personal life, well, at least his ex-wives were safe.

“And this guy needs the best?”

Grey was for unidentified perpetrators (not many of those). Missing persons used pink folders (confirmed kidnappings) or purple (unexplained disappearances).

“He’s crazy... Serial killer crazy.”

“Why isn’t the BAU handling him?” Serial killers were actually fairly easy to catch once their pattern was known.

“Because there’s more to him than killing.” Groves looked right at Victor. His eyes seemed black for a second, but Victor didn’t notice “Read the reports, Special Agent Henrikson. This boy needs to be caught.”

Victor let the DDO walk out before flipping open the file. On top was the report from Baltimore; short hair, green eyes (uncommon) and tall—should be easy to trace.

His sheet was interesting: credit card fraud, mail fraud, vandalism; grave desecration? Carrying concealed, GTA, kidnapping... and five counts of first degree murder.

No, three; the two in Baltimore were dropped. He read the officer’s report, and his brows went up. Not a killer—a nutjob saviour instead. A conundrum, Vincent decided, a riddle wrapped in a mystery.

He hated those.

“Hello Dean.” He sat down at his desk. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 


End file.
